Return -
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: Las cosas parecen haber vuelto a su cauce... al menos, de momento. ¿Hasta cuándo permitirá Joey seguir en esta situación que tanto beneficia a ambos y cuyo orgullo tanto cohíbe?


-¡Ginny, despiértate ya, por Merlín!

Notó unos suaves golpecitos en la mejilla que de nada sirvieron para que abriera los ojos. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y arrugó la nariz, preguntándose, en su cabeza, _qué de qué de cuándo_, e ignorando -o haciendo ver que ignoraba- aquellos murmullos que iban elevándose de tono y que le hacían replantearse, por un segundo, dónde se encontraba. Se tapó la cara con los brazos, sinónimo de _déjenme en paz, quien quiera que seáis _, rodando hasta estar cara a la pared.

-Venga, Hermione, por favor...

Un tono irónico totalmente diferente a la primera voz soltó un bufido de desesperación. Oyó el suave ruido del acero acariciando el aire y adivinó por dónde iban los tiros. Extendió, veloz como un rayo, la mano, agarrando de esta forma el mango de una de las famosas sartenes, abriendo un ojo, con fastidio, con cansancio, como si aporrearte con una sartén fuera el método más normal del mundo para levantar a una persona. En ese caso, lo era.

-¡Caramba, Ginn, buenos reflejos!

La misma voz de tono irónico que había escuchado antes ahora se había convertido en un tono cálido, suave. Una sonrisa completamente reluciente y sincera se encontraba justo delante de todas sus narices, acompañado de los ojos grises y brillantes que tanto conocía. Su Gabs.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Venga, venga, arriba. Son las doce y aún estás en la cama -de un manotazo, la _madre_ del grupo arrastró las sábanas hasta los pies de la pelirroja, dejando así ver uno de los famosos pijamas de felpa con cabras bordadas, para una divertido, para otra un mal recuerdo; que a su vez, fuera de todos los acontecimientos vividos, dejaba al descubierto los pies desnudos de la chica, haciendo a èsta encogerse, más por fastido, que por frío. Tendíole un café recién sacado del Gran Comedor, negando con la cabeza -_levántate ya, remolona- _haciendo así que se cumpliera su propósito: la chica se abalanzó al café como un niño hambriento se abalanza al biberón, abriendo y cerrando los puños, con insistencia.

Justo en el momento en que el suave líquido acarició los labios de la pelirroja, totalmente fríos, coincidiendo con el café, como si hubiese pasado una noche tendida en el gélido césped de Hogwarts, pegó un respingo. Café. Café frío. Por qué todos mis cafés, de una manera u otra, se enfrían. Un flashback hizo aparición en su mente, pasando más rápido que el Autobús Noctámbulo. Preguntó a Hermione, con miedo, qué había pasado esa noche, dado que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mentira, sí recordaba. Recordaba las cocinas, recordaba sus ojos cruzándose con los suyos, el suave destello que éstos procesaban, con miedo, con orgullo, con miedo a ser vistos; recordaba cuántas veces se frotó los brazos pese a no tener frío, y luego el café, el maldito café compartido, que se volvió, por centésimavigésimanosecuántavez, frío, pero no lo suficiente para estropear una noche, sino, al contrario, para crear una tradición, una efeméride, la de todas las noches, en las cocinas. La suya. Y la hermana mayor, la madre, su Hermione, con gesto serio, preocupado y malicio, díjole que no sabía nada y que ella ya le encontró en cama cuando regresó de la biblioteca. Y Gabs, lanzando una risita porque Hermione era así, de dormir si hacía falta entre libros, y siguió riendo mientras la miraba, dando así una apariencia de descaro y burla, cuando en realidad, la admiraba más de lo que nunca había admirado a nadie. Y seguidamente miró a Ginny, y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, mojándolo un poco con saliva, llevándolo seguidamente hacia su mejilla y frotando con suavidad.

-Tienes restos de café, pelirroja.

Frase corta. Frase que, aparentemente, podía ser lo más natural del mundo. Vaya, Ginny y su café. Como siempre. No. Gabrielle sonrió, se incorporó alejándose de ella y le guiñó un ojo con malicia, haciendo que el flashback volviera a su cabeza, y esta vez, le dejó quedarse, no dejó que se evaporara: lo agarró, haciendo así que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, haciendo así que Hermione la imitara en el gesto, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Ginny... Ginn... no me digas...

Entrecerró los ojos, señalándola con acusación. No, Ginny no podía haberlo hecho. No podía haber vuelto, después de tanto, después de tantos meses de ahogo, de lágrimas incontrolables, de ataques de tos que no podían cesar, de cafés, cafés fríos, pero helados, como el alma de la pelirroja hacía ya tantos meses atrás, cuando ese... _Lestrange_ le había dicho que no, que se largaba, y esta vez para siempre, y pese el haberle arrojado el café -ardiendo- a la cara, no podía creer que ella volviera a sus brazos, como tantas veces atrás. Simplemente, no quería aceptarlo.

Pero así era. Había vuelto. _No, mentira, Hermione, yo no fui a buscarle. Vino él. Fue él. Tú lo sabes. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. _La lucha de miradas entre Ginny y Hermione no disminuía, ambas se miraban sin musitar palabra, una, señalándole, la otra, aún con ojos como platos, dejando a Gabrielle de brazos cruzados, mirando a ambas como se mira un partido de tenis, guardándose para sí que, entre aquellos tradicionales asaltos nocturnos a la despensa, había visto, desde debajo de la mesa y abrazada a un paquete de _cookies_, cómo Ginny se quedaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada al pecho de Joey, agotada de tanto llorar, de tanto café helado y misógino, de tanto orgullo, y cómo éste, cogiéndola en brazos como se coge a un crío recién nacido, la había sacado de las cocinas , apretándola más contra sí, con miedo a que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos, colándose así en la Sala Común de Gryffindor gracias a los famosos opúsculos donde Neville se apuntaba, día tras día, las contraseñas de su casa.

Y al final clavó su mirada en Ginny, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el suelo de la habitación y cuya cabeza se meneaba lentamente de forma vertical, y asintió lentamente para sí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de júbilo, de alegría, porque, pese a que estaba mal, _-porque estaba mal, jodida pelirroja, lo habías vuelto a hacer- _al menos, por un tiempo, ya no sería la Ginny frígida y glacial, cuyo frío había hecho apagar todo el fuego de su alma, toda ella, sino que ahora sería ella, plenamente ella. Su Ginn. Con sus pecas acentuadas por el calor, un calor que volvía a ella, esperando que fuera de forma permanente, aunque eso nunca se sabía, si bien una conocía a Joey Lestrange. Y Hermione, cuya historia no había vivido pero cuya inteligencia había adquirido a lo largo de su vida y le había permitido enterarse de toda la historia, incluso más que la pelirroja y la rubia, dejó caer suavemente la mano, soltando un suspiro que raro fuera que no hubiese sido escuchado por los mismísimos centauros, y acabó sonriendo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. _Cómo eres, Ginny, no tienes remedio. _Ninguna de las tres presentes en esa habitación lo tenía.

Se incorporó la pelirroja de la cama, agarrando el vaso de café con los dientes, mientras se cambiaba el suave pijama por el clásico uniforme en menos de lo que erraba una banshee, y rodeó con los brazos a ambas, a sus chicas, a sus musas, saliendo posteriormente de la habitación, ante las miradas de Hermione y Gabrielle, una que la miraba con cariño, otra con complicidad. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente bebiéndose el último trago de café _frío-pero-no-el-frío-que-yo-quisiera,_ en dirección al Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de adquirir una explicación verídica en primera persona, y más concretamente, de una persona con pelo rizado que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza.

Entró en el Gran Comedor no sin antes haberse frenado en seco antes de doblar la esquina y haberse arreglado, rápidamente y sin meditarlo, el pelo de un manotazo. ¿Vacío? No. Allí estaba, allí lo encontró, tal y como había predicho. Sentado en un banco de la mesa de Slytherin, con su uniforme mal colocado, despreocupado, con una mirada de odio posada en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde Nicole acariciaba, riendo, el pelo azul de Teddy, mientras éste le sonreía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, como quien contempla un paisaje precioso. Se llevaba la taza de café a los labios , a veces la dejaba sobre la mesa y acariciaba el asa con un dedo, entre murmuros de palabras disonantes que Ginny conocía tan bien por experiencia propia y que provocaron media sonrisa en el rostro de ésta.

Como si el mismísimo sol hubiese salido de noche tras una muy oscura noche -_en parte así era_- el pelorizado levantó la mirada en línea recta, volviéndose con una sutil muestra de sorpresa ante la puerta, relajando, seguidamente, el rostro, acompañado de una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio y evocación. Y la pelirroja, que ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, andó, a paso lento, quizás para hacerle la espera más larga e insaciosa al cafeinómano, hacia la mesa, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Y él centró la mirada en su taza, sin poder -_maldita sea, apágate_, se decía para sí, sin éxito- dejar de sonreír. Y ella, alcanzando las tostadas, postrando su mirada únicamente en lo que cogían sus manos, con naturalidad, y aún con una sonrisa parecida a la de Lestrange. Y ambos, dibujando tal panorama que sólo ambos sabían, porque no hacían falta palabras. O tal vez sí. Una.

-¿Café? -dijo él, tendiéndole la cafetera.

Y ella, sacándose su propio termo, agitándolo, haciendo que él sonriera, aún más.

-Café.

Y ella reía y él la acompañaba, maldiciéndose por dentro y, por otro lado, _malditaseaquéfelizsoy._ Ginny se estaba acostumbrando a calentar menos el café cada vez que llenaba su termo. Joey insistía, para sí, individualmente, que lo calentara aún más. Tanto por hablar y tan poco café. Pero ahí estaban, ambas tazas, una más fría que otra y otra más negra aún, mientras las horas pasaban y ninguno se percataba, ni parecía importarle, cuántas vueltas diera el reloj. Porqe ahí estaba. El café de todos los días. El café que indicaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. De momento.

A ver cuánto te dura, Lestrange.


End file.
